You've Been Ghosted!
by Unknown by You
Summary: Experience the art of Ghosting with Phineas and Ferb. What kind of trouble will the boys get themselves in? Yes, Ghosting is real. I've done it myself. I will post the ghost and poem on deviantArt.


**Author Note: Holy crap! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever. So as a Halloween treat, you get to experience the art of Ghosting with Phineas and Ferb. Diclaimer: I don't own Phineas or Ferb. I don't own Ghosting.**

Thirteen and fourteen year old Phineas and Ferb were standing on their front porch at 7:30 in the evening, with the front door open wide and the light from the front hall shining outside to light up the dark night.

Phineas was sorting through a brown paper bag, checking out the treats the unknown person had left them.

Ferb looked over the well-known piece of paper taped to the outside of the front door. Ferb stared at the picture of the ghost on the front side, with his four-fingered hands spread wide, his silly missing-a-bunch-of-teeth grin, his large eyes and raised eyebrows.

He read the message written in a shaky computer font out loud for old time's sake. "_BOOOOOOO! You've Been Ghosted!_" His gaze traveled to the bottom of the page where he continued to read. "_Now it's your turn to 'ghost' two other people in your neighborhood._"

Ferb took the piece of paper down and flipped it over. He read the "You've Been Ghosted!" poem on the back.

"_Late last night, we left you a treat._

_The tradition is fun, one we hope you'll repeat._

_Take the ghost and pin it on your door,_

_to let others know, you need ghosted no more._

_Now it's your duty to pass on the surprise,_

_to two more families, we must advise._

_Gather some treats and deliver them soon,_

_within two nights, under the light of the moon._

_Include a ghost with each package you give,_

_along with this poem for the tradition to live._"

Behind him, Phineas stopped rooting through the bag and turned around. "It was Buford again."

Ferb turned. "Really?"

Phineas nodded. "Yep." He held up a package of Tuff Gum. "After doing this for five years, you'd think he'd know by now that we're not supposed to be able to figure out who it was."

Ferb shrugged. "I'll make the copies, you get the treats and decide who we should 'ghost'."

As the stepbrothers walked back inside, Phineas grinned. "Somebody's doing an awful lot of talking tonight."

Ferb, making a beeline towards the living room and the family printer, replied, "I take ghosting seriously."

Phineas laughed. He walked into the kitchen. Linda and Lawrence were just finishing cleaning up after dinner. "Who was at the door, son?" Lawrence asked.

Phineas made his way over to the stack of candy bags to be used during Halloween. He made a small hole in one and stuck his hand inside. "Nobody, when we got there. We got ghosted. We believe it to be Buford. Again." Phineas pulled a handful of various name brand candies out of the candy bag, and dropped them into a brown paper bag on the counter. He repeated his actions. "Ferb and I are gonna ghost Isabella and Baljeet, if they haven't already been ghosted."

Ferb walked in the kitchen and went to the cabinets. He pulled out a small roll of tape. "Ready."

Phineas followed Ferb towards the door. "Let's try and get Isabella and Baljeet." As they left, Ferb taped the original ghost and poem back onto their door.

Once on the sidewalk across from their house, the duo became silent. Isabella's house had not been ghosted yet. Phineas crept up the stairs with Ferb at this side. Ferb held up three fingers and counted down on them. When all fingers were down, Phineas hastily taped the ghost and poem to the door while Ferb quickly put the bag of treats in an easy-to-spot-from-the-door place on the porch. After getting a thumbs-up from Ferb, Phineas rang the doorbell.

They turned, leaped off the porch, sprinted across the street, and ran towards their house. However, instead of going for the porch and front door, they ran around the side and and jumped the backyard gate.

They peeped over the fence, and watched from the shadows as the door opened. Isabella stepped out and looked around. When she couldn't spot anyone, she looked down and saw the bag. She walked forward, picked it up, and looked inside. Almost immediately after she did, she twirled around, only to find the oh-so-familiar ghost and poem taped to her door. She took it down and walked back inside, calling out, "Mom, we've been ghosted!" as she did so.

Phineas giggled. "One down."

Ferb grinned. "One to go."

"Aww, man," Phineas whined. From their position on the sidewalk in front of Baljeet's Indian-style home, they could clearly see the ghost on the door. "Buford must have also done Baljeet."

"We could try that building." Ferb pointed to a tall purple building with letters DEI painted on the side. It wasn't too far from their current location.

"Yeah, alright. Let's give it a go."

The yellow light in the window at the top of the building suggested someone was up there. 'Suggested' being the key word.

The two teenagers stood on the sidewalk looking up at the dark building. "Right. You do the door and I'll do the candy," Phineas said as they switched materials. Phineas counted down, and started up the stairs.

Something unexpected, yet completely expected, happened.

"**_DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED_**!"

The jingle came out of nowhere. Ferb gasped, before clamping a hand over Phineas' mouth, successfully muffling his surprised yelp.

"It's probably just some motion activated Halloween decoration or somethimg. Come on!" Ferb whispered.

Phineas got the bag in a good spot, but just as Ferb was putting up the ghost, the door swung open. A giant metal human-looking robot appeared in the doorway. "Hello! My name is NORM!" it said in an overly loud computerized voice. Phineas, from the bottom of the stairs, and Ferb, from right in front, stared up at it.

"...RRRUUUUNNN!"

Phineas' cry snapped Ferb out of his trance. Slapping the tape against the thing's cold, metal chest, Ferb ran for his life, quickly catching up with, and quickly passing, Phineas.

NORM shut the door and turned around. There stood a tired Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "What is it, NORM?" Doof spotted the ghost on the robot's chest. He peeled it off and read it. Once he was done, he tossed it up into the air and let it float to the ground. "Great. We've been ghosted. NORM, be a good robot and go ghost two houses for me. And be sure to scare them while you're at it." Doof turned and walked off.

NORM stared after him for a while before responding. "Typical."

Short of breath and exhausted, Phineas and Ferb collapsed on their porch. They just laid there for several minutes, trying to stop panting as they thought about what just happened.

Phineas was the first to break the silence. "I think…that that…was the most…scared…I've ever been…in…my life…"

"…Totally…"

"We…are so…going back…on Halloween…"

"…Agreed..."

**Author Note: Yes, Ghosting is real. If you didn't get them from the poem, the rules are as follows: If you get ghosted, you have to keep he ghost on your door until after Halloween (you can briefly take it down due to weather or to make copies); you have to ghost two houses/families; you have to ghost both houses in your neighborhood; you only get two days (not including the night you got ghosted, although you can do it th same night like Phineas and Ferb) to ghost both houses/families; you're not supposed to tell anyone who you ghosted; you're supposed to ghost someone without anyone seeing you; you're supposed to do it in a way that will prevent people from figuring out that it was you; you must leave a bag of treats; and you must leave a ghost and a poem on the door.**

**My neighborhood always does Ghosting close to Halloween. I live in the state of Maryland, in the city of Rockville, in the town called King Farm. I got ghosted on 10/25/11 at 7:30. I have yet to ghost anybody, but I have two unghosted houses in mind. I'll have to act fast though. I only have one day left.**


End file.
